Wounded Soul
by FionaTearz
Summary: Tenchi looses his temper and takes it out on Washu. Things don't turn out good...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Menoownthem@getoffmyback.net  
  
AN: this is like. a fic. He-he I think you already guessed that! It's sort of well. I have no idea of how to explain this. lets see. its gets sort of Romantic in later chapters. This has some. I won't tell you what the couple is. it ruins the fic if I tell you. Thank you so much for reading this. well go on. read it  
  
Wounded Soul Chap1: the fight.  
  
Washu looked around. it was dark. It wasn't a surprise; it was always dark in her lab. But today. she didn't like it. Today. it was an evil dark. a lonely dark. Today she could tell that it was going to be a bad day. She looked back at her computer. The time was 4:00 P.M. lunch was over now. She slides off her chair and headed towards the door. She opened the door only a crack and she could hear Tenchi screaming. 'Looks like I missed another massive fight from Ryoko and Aeka.' She looked back into the emptiness. 'Loneliness' was the word she thought of. She tuned back and walked out.  
  
"Why can't you two just grow up? I mean, everyday there's another big fight from you two! You don't care how I feel, you don't care how everyone else feels, and you don't even care about the others' lives! Can't you two just STOP????????" during Tenchi's speech he started to scream. He didn't even notice the looks on everyone's faces. 'He's not usually like this.' Washu thought. She walked over to Sasami and asked, "What happened here Sasami?" Sasami looked at her. "Ryoko and Aeka had a big fight. They almost killed Mihoshi and myself." she whispered. "I see." Washu looked back at Tenchi. He really did care for all the girls in here.  
  
"But Tenchi." "No buts' Ryoko! I'm tired of you two fighting! You two are fighting for my love right? Well hasn't it accrued to you two that by fighting it only drives me away?" Ryoko and Aeka looked down, they were almost in tears. That's it. Washu couldn't take it anymore. "Tenchi? Don't you think you're being hard on them?" Tenchi looked at her with all his anger. He was so worked up he didn't even notice that she was in her adult form. "Hard on them. 'HARD ON THEM?' They almost killed Mihoshi and Sasami!" "But they didn't did they? Maybe they knew they were there and eased on the explosion." "Ah shut-up Washu! (No offence Washu fans. I am a big Washu fan myself. but this has to happen) you don't know any of it, do you? You are always in your lab! Your 'Protection.' You don't know what is going on around you because you are blind! You work so much and keep yourself from Ryoko and everyone else in this house!" Ryoko looked at Tenchi. No one talks to Washu like that. She didn't know why she was thinking that, but she was. She looked at Washu. "I'm blind. I'M BLIND! YOU'RE THE ON THAT'S BLIND! YOU CAN'T SEE HOW MUCH THESE GIRLS LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO COUGHT UP IN YOURSELF, TO NOTICE! PEOPLE WILL START TO SAY THAT 'TANCHI MASAKI, THE PRINCE OF JURAI, IS GA-" 'SLAP!' Tenchi cut Washu off, by slapping her (poor Washu!). Washu looked at him. "No wonder everyone in this house hates you." He said to her, still caught up in his anger.  
  
"Fine. if you people hate me so much. I'll leave." Washu looked at Ryoko and said through the link, 'I love you Ryoko. don't ever give up on what you believe in.' and with that, she stomped to her lab. Tenchi looked at the lab door. His anger had totally vanished when he saw the look on her face when he said that, slapped her, and when she looked at Ryoko. It was the Washu he's only seen once. and for some reason, his heart felt like it was a million pieces.  
  
Ryoko looked at the floor in shock. From the link she could hear her mother's thoughts. 'I'm sorry Ryoko. I didn't know that's what had happened. I was only just living my title as a genius, that I never noticed how much you really needed me. I love you so much my dear child. I always thought that if I didn't do this you would think your mother's a failure and you might turn out the same. I don't want you like me Ryoko. I want you free, having fun, experiencing love, and having a life. I don't want you as a stupid, lifeless, know-it-all brat like me. That's why I have to leave you, my child. This is going to be for your good. Remember. whenever you need someone to talk to, need someone to help you out, call me through the link. and remember there is always someone here to love you. Don't ever give up Ryoko. I love you.' and that was all she heard. For some reason that sounded familiar to her. She looked at Tenchi. He was still staring at the lab door.  
  
"How could you Tenchi? You were mad at us not her. all she was doing was trying to calm you down before you hurt one of us. And you took all the anger on us at her. Well, I hope you're happy." Tenchi looked at her. "W- what do you mean 'Happy'?" "Congratulations Tenchi Masaki. thanks to you, we have lost Washu, forever. She's gone for good." Aeka looked at her. She knows how it feels when you're mother leaves. Even though they fight a lot, Ryoko was her best friend. She's worried for her friend. Tenchi looked at the floor. After what Ryoko just said it felt like he was missing something. Something that was stolen from him. something he needed to survive. something he wanted back. but as the moving wind. and the moving soul that left with it, the thing where the hole is now. also followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: so-so? What do yeah think? Was it good? Was it bad? Did it even make sense? Please tell me. do I continue. or does this also go into the trash bin? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! *Bows* thank you for reading my story. 


	2. Chap2:Where I come to?

Disclaimer: Menoownthem@getoffmyback.net  
  
AN: This chapter is about where Washu ends up. It doesn't really has the whole cast in this. Oh yeah! I add two new people into this! One is Vivian, the other Sage. What yeah think huh? Well thank you for taking up your time in reading this.  
  
Wounded Soul Chap2: Where I come to?  
  
Tenchi looked at the digital clock. 5:A.M. It had been a whole day since Washu left. He didn't like the feeling of one of his dearest friends, gone. Not only was she his dearest friend, but he never told anyone that Washu was his advice, his confidence as well. Whenever he had a problem in school, or a crush and as such, he would always confined in her. He never trusted the other girls, because if he told anyone of them that he liked someone else, that girl would be dead in 24 hours. Washu was like the friend he never had, and because of a stupid fight, he lost her, he lost his courage, and he lost his soul.  
  
Washu flew as fast as she could. She left the planet, of coarse, and was now on her ship, Bio-Ohki. She wanted to get away from Earth as fast as she could. She was going so fast, that she didn't even notice that there was another ship in her path. Crash! Everything went white after that. Washu passed out. When Washu opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness. She looked down, up, left, right, and straight. Darkness! T-There was nothing there! She was in the middle of nothing! Standing on nothing! She started to panic so she ran in one direction in particular. Not soon after that, she tripped.  
  
She felt something lift her up. When she was standing on her own two feet she opened her eyes. What she saw was unbelievable. She was standing in front of this huge palace, in a garden of roses. She looked around and saw four women, playing with a light-cyan haired little girl. One had dark-cyan hair, one with light brown hair, and the other with ocean-blue hair. She couldn't help but stare at the last one. It-It was herself! Same hair, same eyes, same everything! The only difference was the outfit she was wearing. It seemed to be as if a goddesses'. Then, the pictures faded, and again all she saw was darkness. She closed her eyes, from fear of the emptiness.  
  
But this time when she opened her eyes, it wasn't the peaceful scene she saw before. It was all on fire! Everything was in ruins! She looked around and saw the same women from before, and the woman that looked like her was holding the younger girl. She looked at the other women. The brown-haired one was standing on one side, and the dark-cyan and the ocean blue haired girl on the other (you know this is getting tier-some). The two had signs on their foreheads. The dark-cyan had three parallel green lines going upward, and the ocean blue one had two lines that meet in the middle of her head, and go away from each other (you know what I'm talking about right? Like to ray's points in the middle of her forehead and then they point opposite from one another. Ah, forget it!). Washu starred at the ocean blue haired girl. Her red eyes suddenly met eye contact to Washu (the real one) and then she smiled.  
  
Washu jumped up. She looked around. The fire, the palace, the darkness, was all gone. She was in a room of some sort, and had bandages on her burning forehead. She heard the door creek open and looked immediately at it. A man walked in, in a scientist coat (no people, Washu and this guy DON'T I repeat DON'T get together. You'll see why in a sec.) "You gave us quite a scare, miss. You are lucky you crashed into my sister's ship and not anyone else's. Oh, if you are wondering, no. This isn't my jacket, this is hers'. I'm just wearing it." Washu raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! I am training to be a scientist as my sister, but I don't think I can be as good as her." Washu looked down. 'Great. Another scientist. She's going to ask a billion questions!' The man looked at Washu and started to laugh. "My sister is totally different than you think! She is not like those brainy types or anything." Just as he said that, the door opened. A girl in a leather coat to her ankles, and a leather director's hat walked in. Washu went wide-eyed and stared at her. 'She-She-She's the one from my dream!' Washu thought in shock. Sure enough the girl was the one. She had ocean- blue hair and red eyes.  
  
The red eyes blinked twice and looked at the man. "Sage! Get lost!" she screamed and pointed to the door. "Fine-fine. sheesh don't have a cow." And with that, Sage walked out. The girl took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. The eyes found their way to Washu and she smiled. "Hi there." The girl walked over and sat in a chair, next to the bed. "Hello. Where you the one that rescued me?" "Yes ma'am. Lets see. You were going 5,000 miles per hour (go Washu!), and you ran right into my ship. It's ok really. I had done that once too." "You have?" "Yes. You are running from something, right?" Washu starred at her. "Yes, but how'd you-" "I did the same thing." Washu blinked twice. "Listen I will tell you a secrete, if you promise not to tell." The girl asked as she got up and locked the door. When she turned around Washu nodded her head. The girl walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Listen. I'm not who they think I am. I'm a run away. I'm a pirate." Washu's eyes widened. "You-you are?" "Yes. I came here for a little while. The man you saw before, Sage? He's not really my brother. His sister had died before I came here and he went sort of insane. He saw me and thought I was his sister." Washu closed her eyes at that. The girl put her hand on Washu's and squeezed it slightly. Washu starred at her hand. As soon as the girl touched her, she felt power coming from the fingers, and entering herself. "I didn't mean to. He's just heart broken. I never wanted it to happen, it just did. I had one way out of here and you crashed it. Looks like I'm stuck here." Washu looked at the girl. "I don't even know who you are." "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry, He-He. I'm Vivian. But you can call me Viv, for short." Washu thought for a moment. 'No way I can tell her my real name. She'll freak.' Washu started to sweat out. 'Use my name!' She heard her daughter say. 'Ryoko?' 'I saw everything you did, since you woke up. Use my name.' 'Then she'll think I'm the famous Ryoko, the universes best pirate. Wait I have an idea.' "My name is Sammy." 'Way to go genius.' 'Hey I'm improvising! Give me a break, would ya?' 'Sorry, mom.' Washu didn't reply. 'Mom?' 'That's-That's the first time you called me mom.' "Well Sammy, I have an idea. How about we use your ship?" "But it was destroyed like your ship." "You think you can fool a pirate like me? I know a cabbit when I see one." 'Same old Snake.' Ryoko said. 'Snake?' 'That's her pirate name.' 'What was yours'?' 'What you forgot? Demon Summoner, remember?' 'Oh yeah. I see. If I am going to be a pirate now, I think I'm going to need your help, Ryoko.' 'I'll be glad to help. O! Tenchi just woke up! Bye!' and that's all Washu heard from Ryoko that whole day.  
  
Tenchi walked down the steps. 'Washu, where are you? Why am I feeling this way! I need help! There is something gone missing inside me! I want the thief who took it! Washu! I need my soul back! I need you back! Come back, Washu!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
AN: Was that as good as my first chapter? Huh? Huh? Should I change this chapter, or forget the whole story? Please tell me. I would continue going if I get a good review on this. *Bows* Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chap3:All'sFoundOut

Disclaimer: Me no own TM! So get off me back  
  
AN: Was up yall? Sry it took forever to get this thing up. I was like busy forever and I had no idea what I was going to do with the story. Most of yall only like my first chapter sigh I am sooo UN liked. Ok, enough chitchat, go read it if ya want. Oh yeah, so since most of my conversations were getting a little loose. The link looks like this: This is a link test. Thoughts look like this: Thinking is a good thing. Also Washu talks with no underline (in the link) and Ryoko with an underline. Talking is normal "You guys know what? I am talking now" if it was still confusing, tell me and I'll try to make it less in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Wounded Soul Chapter 3 All is figured out by at least one person!  
  
Vivian looked at the girls that were standing in front of her. One had Fire- red hair with eyes the color of emerald. The other had hair that was a tad darker then the sky, and eyes of pure pink. Those where the only features she could make out, the rest were faded. But, for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead. Viv looked deep in the eyes of green and saw her own reflection. The only thing that stood out about her was the markings on her forehead. They were lines of Green.. acting as if the rays of the sun. When she looked down at her self, everything faded, and she was in an eternal, empty void. Vivian woke up with in a cold sweet. She looked around and found herself in one of the sleeping chambers of Bio-Ohki. She sighed and got up. No use trying to sleep again..  
  
Washu was sitting in the control room of Bio (I don't think you guys know how to pronounce this. It's like B-O-Ohki. Get it? Ah.. Forget it). She was thinking to herself, or as it seemed. In reality she was quarreling with her daughter. Ryoko, dear, sweat-heart, I did fine. I didn't get caught, now did I? No you didn't, but you almost did, mother dear. I don't want my mother returned and than put into jail. I mean, who would? Ok, if that's the problem than tell me, Your Highness, what did I do wrong, and how do I fix it? Well, for one, you totally just stood there when I told you that the guards were coming. Here's a tip: RUN! Washu was just about to answer when she noticed Vivian staring at her, with one eyebrow raised. This looked bad.  
  
Ryoko just looked at the ground. The connection had just cut off. Dang it. Vivian must have came in. I don't know why, but whenever she comes into the scene, the connection cuts. Goodness. Can't even have a nice little debate with my mother. Ryoko looked up and was startled when she found Aeka standing there.. Just.. Staring. "Uh.. Hi there, Aeka. How ya' been?" Aeka got even more worried than she was before. "Ryoko? Are you feeling all right? I mean, you haven't fought with me in a while, you haven't said any mean things.. And you are so nice lately and even ask how I've been. Are you ok?" "I'm fine, Aeka! Thanks for asking!" Than Ryoko just froze to where she was, and thought for a moment. Then she moved and closed her eyes. She also said, "I see your point. Come on, I'll tell you what's up. But you can't tell anyone else." "All right" and with that answer, they both headed for the woods.  
  
Tenchi just huffed in exhaustion. Never had he done so much hard work, as he is now. Well, lately, he's always in the fields or at the shrine, cleaning or planting. He barely even ate lately. Guess a guy who doesn't have his soul and heart with him, why should he eat? After, it was his fault for having his love run. The poor guy was filled with feelings of Depression, Anger, and emptiness. He wanted to have his life returned, but the angel that helped his living worthwhile was gone. He missed her so much. "Tenchi?" he heard a voice from behind him say. Tenchi turned and smiled when he saw who it was. "Well, hello, Sasami! What brings you to the fields?" Sasami just sighed and looked at him roughly. "Tenchi, you can just get rid of that fake smile. You know I can see right through it." Tenchi sighed and looked at the princess.. That had just grown up to his chin. "Look Sasami I'm fine ok? There is no reason for me to have a fake smile. I hope I'm not being rude, but I have to go to sword practice. See you at dinner!" And he ran for the shrine. Oh Tenchi. I already know your secrete. You are in love with Washu. And you miss her dearly. Sasami thought, and than walked back to the house.  
  
"So that's the truth, huh?" Vivian said and looked out the window, to the space that was outside of their ship. Washu looked down. "Yes, that's it." "So.. It was a lie, all along.. All this time." "It was my fault I should have-" "Ok, Washu lets forget about the lie, ok? You are forgiven. Now, about this guy, um, Tenchu?" "Tenchi." "Right, Right. He slapped you? Only because you were speaking the truth?" Washu nodded her head. "Now that's just fruity." A voice from behind them said. They both turned around and sure enough it was whom they expected it was.. Sage. "Sage? Where did you come from?" Vivian asked getting a suspicious look on her face. He just laughed.. Nervously. "Now look, Vivian, you mean to tell me I'm that dumb? I heard what you two were saying the day Washu arrived and was in your bed. I grew aware of the reasons why I had seen my sister in you. You two act exactly alike." Vivian just said, "Thanks?" "I needed to wake up too. So I thought, why not be a pioneer with the best in the business?" Washu just nodded her head. Before Vivian could finish talking with Washu he cut in and said, "Another reason I saw my sister in you was because she noticed everything. And with Washu, you noticed she was running." Vivian just smiled at him and then said to Washu, "Running from your problems make them worse. We are going back to this Tenchi and this Earth. With what I've made of your personality, he is probably missing you, as deep as the night sky."  
  
  
  
AN: I have no clue where I got that from or.. Forget it! Good or no? Sorry LKS. I changed the whole thing, so everything I told you in the e-mail, is changed, sorry. And Washu-Chan, you better get another chapter for the Mihoshi one up! I mean it! So people tell me what you think, or I'll just trash the whole thing! JA!!!! 


End file.
